a mirai story
by psi baka onna
Summary: set in the mirai time line. starts just after trunks defeated cell. the mirai world is just starting to get back to normal when a space ship appears coming towards earth &...read on to find out. reviews are much appreciated!
1. peace at last

I have been meaning to right this for a while now, enjoy.

A mirai story 

****

**Chapter1: a time of peace at last.**

****

A lavender haired boy stood in a field. He stared at his surroundings. _It's finally ended. _He thought. _Cell has been destroyed & so have the androids. I have to tell mother the great news. _He smiled to himself before taking off towards west city, & capsule corp.

He soon came in for a landing & his mother was waiting for him.

"Trunks! What happened? What did that…that thing want?"

"Don't worry, I destroyed it. That was Cell. Another one of Gero's creations."

"Gero? He had more of those androids?"

"Yes, that was the last one."

"So it's over now? There's no more? Things can finally go back to the way it's supposed to be?" the green haired woman asked, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Yes. It's finally over." Trunks said as he smiled down at his mother. She hugged him tightly at the news. It was over. The androids had gone & the earth was on its way to being normal again.

A few months later, Trunks was helping his mother, Bulma, in the lab. They were rebuilding a few construction drones that had been built to assist in the rebuilding of several major cities. Everything had been peaceful in the past months but that was about to change. Trunks was moving a drone on to one of the tables when he noticed one of the old machines. He stared at it as a blip came up on its radar.

"Hey, mom, what's that?" Bulma lifted up her head to see it.

"That's just something used to detect asteroids in space, nothing special."

"Well it says something is coming"

"What?" she rushed over to the machine to get a better look.

"Whoa, that thing is huge, it could do some serious damage if it gets through." She ran over to another machine & typed a few things in. a picture came up on the screen.

"That is not an asteroid!" the picture was of a space ship entering the atmosphere.

"It's huge! 20x the size of Freiza's!" Bulma nodded & typed some more things into the machine.

"With it's current trajectory, it's going to land…here." A map came up on the screen showing where the ship was going to land. Trunks nodded & ran towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To go see who they are." He said as he grabbed his jacket & ran out. Bulma sighed & looked at the monitor. _Be careful…_she thought.


	2. allies or enemys?

**Chapter2: allies or enemies?**

****

Trunks looked at his watch. On it he could see what area he was entering. _Mom said that they should be landing just up ahead._ He looked up & stopped. He could see the ship breaking through the clouds. He watched as it fell towards the ground & landed behind a ridge. Trunks masked his energy signal as he came in for a landing & ran up to the ridge. He dropped down onto his belly when he got there & watched. The area he was in was a lot like the place where Freiza had landed, rocky & deserted. He stared down at the ship as a door opened half way up it. A woman stepped out & looked around. She looked familiar to Trunks. She had long, straight brown hair that went down her back & covered half her face. She was wearing a thick, dark brown cloak that wrapped around her body, completely covering it. She brought her arm out from under her cloak & moved her hair behind her ear, showing her brilliant blue eyes. Trunks couldn't believe it. He knew that woman. She had thought against cell during the cell games. He could remember it perfectly.

_Cell had just defeated earth's 'champion' Hercule. _

_"Oh, wow! The terrifying monster Cell has just knocked Hercule out of the ring! Is the Earth doomed or will one of these challengers be able to defeat him? This is just terrible &…" a young woman of 21 interrupted him._

_"Oh please! Stop being so dramatic! So far Cell has just thought the losers the Cell games are only just beginning." She was wearing red baggy pants & a white crop top. Her light brown hair was down her back & she was wearing a black headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. Cell turned to look at her & sniggered._

_"Well then, my dear, if you're so sure of that then why don't you face me?"_

_"Well that is the reason why I came out here."_

_"Hmm, tell me, what is your name?"_

_"I doubt that you will need to know that since I'm about to leave you flat on your back right there," she pointed to a patch of grass to the side of the ring "but if you must know, it's Sam Mitsu"_

"Fine then, lets go!" it was obvious that this girl was getting on Cells nerves, but what happened next surprised everyone. Sam smirked to herself as she entered the ring & stood in her stance opposite Cell. She waited for his move but he didn't move a muscle.

_"It's your move." He said. Sam nodded & ran towards cell, unmasking her energy as she went. As she got closer, Cells eyes widened. She had deliberately kept her power low to trick Cell & he was realising his mistake. Once she reached him, Sam kicked Cell hard in the gut, making him fly up into the air where she gave him a round house to the head & knocked him to the other side of the ring where she used her arms as a bat & hit him into the pot she had indicated earlier. All of the Z Shensi gaped at Cell in confusion. _

_"What just happened, you guys?" Krillen asked. It was Yamcha that answered him._

_"I know, she caught Cell of guard! If she hadn't been masking her energy & pretended to be a normal earthling then it would be her down there right now, not Cell!" everyone thought about this theory & ended up agreeing with it._

Trunks continued to stare at the woman who not so long ago to him had been only a few years older was now middle aged. _This is the same person. I can still remember that look she gave me the last time we were faced to face. After that battle she had flown off to a cliff & Cell just acted as if nothing had happened & demanded his next opponent. Later on, when the Cell Juniors attacked she helped us out & protected Goku. & when it was all over she came to the look out with us. She approached me & asked a few questions. She was very difficult to read._ He watched as she floated down to the ground & looked around. A golden haired man joined her wearing the same cloak. He had long hair & golden eyes. He approached Sam & rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, of course I am. It just feels strange to be back." Trunks watched the two carefully. They cared for each other, that much he could tell, but they were masking their power levels.

"We better check these mountains for unwanted guests."

"If you insist, send Talius." The man nodded & looked at the ship. A creature stood in the doorway & jumped down to join the other two.

"You called?" he was green, with a serpent like face. As Trunks stared at him he noticed that the new comer flicked a lizard like tongue out of his mouth every so often. He also had a tail. He had black hair & was wearing the same kind of cloak as the others that his tail was poking out of.

"Yes, go check the surrounding mountains, would you? We don't want any one spying on us." The lizard man bowed then turned & jumped off in to the mountains. Trunks didn't worry about the lizard; he carried on watching the woman. She turned her head to look at a heavily shadowed area.

"Grund, what are you doing out here? You are supposed to be watching my daughter." _Daughter? Did she just say that?_ Trunks couldn't believe it, Sam had a daughter? She had never seemed like the type to settle down. He watched the area she was watching as a large man stepped out of it. He was wearing a hooded cloak that made it impossible to see his face. He bowed at Sam & grunted.

"She's gone? You were supposed to be watching her!" the big guy grunted again & Sam shook her head.

"Zara! Come here!"

"Cool it. I'm right here." Trunks looked up. There on the ship was a girl only a year younger then himself. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail that was over her shoulder & went down her chest. She had her eyes closed & her arms were folded behind her head. She was lying on the ship smirking to herself.

"Zara, how many times do I have to tell you? You…"

"…are not to leave the ship no matter what. I know, I get it. It's just boring in there. & I wanted to see what this planet looked like. Especially if I'm from it."

"I don't care, I told you to stay in your room but you disobeyed me. Get back to the ship before you get me really angry."

"Whatever. I thought that I was allowed to at least see this place." She jumped down from the ship & stared at her mother with her golden eyes.

"I guess I don't have any freedom."

"You do have freedom, we just don't want you getting into trouble."

"Ha! That's a lie! You don't care if I'm badly hurt but for some reason you care if I step of the ship for a little while. Why is that?"

"Never you mind, now go to your room." The girl turned around & rolled her eyes before going back to the ship. Trunks watched her go then shook his head. _She looked good. They're just a family visiting the planet. They can't be that bad…_he thought as he turned round.Once he did he found himself faced to face with the lizard man from before.

"Well what do we have hear? A ssspy." 


	3. a change in the time line

Chapter3: Cange in the time line. 

****

"Well what do we have hear? A ssspy?" Trunks stared into the face of the lizard man. The lizard stared back at him, his eyes like red slits.

"I…I was just leaving…" Trunks said as he slowly moved away. Hardly moving, the lizard flung its tail at Trunks & wrapped it round his neck.

"Don't go. My massstersss will be interesssted in meeting you." The creature hissed. Trunks glared at the creature as he struggled to get free, but as he did so the lizard tightened his grip. Soon the others had joined the lizard.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. The blonde man looked at Trunks & sneered.

"This puny earthling doesn't seem like a threat. He's weak." Sam looked over at him.

"Tank, be patient. I would like to at least know what he was doing watching us." Tank looked at Sam.

"I will, I just don't like him hanging around here. You know what Zara might do if she meets him." Sam rolled her eyes.

"She won't do anything. Talius, loosen up a bit, your cutting off his air." The lizard loosened his grip on Trunks, who gasped for air. _Nice to know she hasn't changed much…_Trunks thought. Sam looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean? I don't remember ever meeting you." 

"I forgot that you could read minds. I guess that you wouldn't remember me. It was another time line."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Trunks quickly explained about the time machine. He had to explain quickly because every so often Talius would squeeze Trunk's neck making it feel like his head was going to come off. By the end of it Sam was even more confused.

"That is impossible. I haven't been on Earth for over 20 years. There's no way that I could have been there when you & your friends were fighting this Cell."

"What? But you were. I don't understand what could have happened," He thought of it, thinking of all of the events while Talius's grip slowly tightened.

"You said you were last on this planet 20 years ago, what were you doing?"

"That is none of your business. I was on a mission to get some deadbeat to pay some cash that he owed us."

"He wouldn't have been Freiza or King Cold would he?" Sam stared at him.

"Yes, King Cold had used to much money to bring his son Freiza back to full health. That money belonged to our old boss & I was sent to get them to pay up."

"So you were there when they came to Earth & I destroyed them…"

"What are you talking about? I was the one to kill those two."

"Not in the other time line I created. I must have got there just before you & destroyed them."

"I was there when they landed, I doubt that happened."

"It did. I think I remember catching a glimpse of someone on one of the ridges when I was fighting Freiza. I was also thinking a lot about the androids & what I was going to tell Goku, maybe you heard those thoughts & decided to come back to check it out…"

"Enough! I've listened to your pointless theories for long enough. Talius, you can get rid of him now."

"Why get rid of him? He doesn't look that bad." Sam & the others all looked round to see Zara perched on a rock looking at them all with her head tilted to the side.

"We have to, he's seen to much. & I thought I told you to go to your room." Trunks looked round & smirked to himself before going super sayajin. He caught Talius completely off guard & managed to get loose. He kicked the lizard hard in the gut before dropping down & flying away. Sam wasn't that bothered about his escape & turned back to scolding her daughter. She looked round in shook as she realised her daughter had disappeared.

When he was sure that he was further enough away from them, he went back to normal.

"Hopefully they won't follow me."

"You don't have to worry, they won't care that much." Trunks turned round in surprise to see Zara floating there staring at him with those big, golden eyes of hers.

"H…how did you get here? Why are you here?"

"I'm here 'cause I felt like it. & I flew here, duh." Trunks stared at her. She was very different from the girls he was used to.

"You kept up with me?"

"Yeah, that thing where you glow gold & change your hair colour boosts your power a lot but not that much. You really annoyed Talius. I guess that's one of the reasons why I like you." Trunks blinked. He couldn't believe this girl. She just appeared out of fine air & now was acting like they were friends or something. _Least she looks good…_he thought. Zara smiled at him.

"What was that thing that you did back there anyway?"

"That was me going super sayajin." He said as if it was a big deal. Zara stared at him.

"That's interesting. I thought the sayajins were extinct."

"I'm kinda the last one. My dad was the prince & he died a few years ago…" Zara kept smiling at him & tilted her head to the side. _Why'd I tell her that about my dad? She probably didn't want to know that…_Zara continued to stare at him.

"So your dad was Vegeta?"

"Err, yeah. Did you know him?"

"No, all the Princes are usually called Vegeta. What's your name?"

"It's Trunks."

"Well I'm Zara. I'm Kalroo." Trunks blinked.

"It's another species. Kinda like the sayajins only different."

"Err, right. I knew that. So um, what are you going to be doing?" Zara folded her arms & looked back at where she came from.

"My parents are probably going to keep me locked up in that stupid ship. I've probably only got a few more minutes before they find me…" she sighed. Trunks looked at her.

"You don't get out of there much, do you?"

"No. I sneak out sometimes but you can only use a way once before they start getting suspicious."

"Well, if you only have a while before you're stuck in there again then maybe you & I could hang out. Show you around."

"We could do that but you won't be able to be seen by Dad." She said as she flew round him, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Why's that?"

"Because he'll blow your head off if he catches you." She flew off in the opposite direction of the ship. Trunks sighed. _Why am I doing this? _He thought as he followed her.


	4. love & war

Chapter4: Love & war 

****

Trunks followed her & eventually caught up. She was floating over a city looking down on it when he flew round.

"You're pretty fast." He said when he reached her.

"Thanks, you must be too if you managed to keep up." She smiled & looked down. Trunks stared at her before taking her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you around. I know a great place around here where we can eat." He pulled her down & landed in the street outside a little dinner. Zara looked up at the building, taking in every detail. She had never been to Earth before & didn't really know what to expect.

"This place serves some of the best hamburgers around. Come in, I'll show you." He pulled her gently into the dinner & led her over to a table. Soon a man came over.

"Hey Trunks, let me guess, the usual?"

"Yep, 16 double burgers & 1 for her." The man nodded & left. Zara sat in the opposite chair from Trunks & was staring down at the table. Trunks stared at her then looked away. Soon the man came back with their food & left again. Zara stared at the burger that was now in front of her.

"Um, what is this?" Trunks stared at her.

"It's a ham burger. It's good, try it." Zara looked up at him then back at the burger then took a bite out of it.

"Not bad. I could get used to these. It's definitely better then what I'm used to."

"Really? What are you used to?"

"You don't want to know. I'm not even sure if it is food."

"You mean they don't really feed you up there."

"I don't know. It's some kind of nutritious meal. It's more like grey slop if you ask me."

"That must be awful. No way I could live like that." He said before eating most of his burgers in a few seconds. Zara sweat dropped before looking back at her burger & finishing it.

Next, Trunks showed her around the city. They went to the arcade & round a mall that had been rebuilt. (He was glad that Zara wasn't interested in the shops.) After the tour of the city, they were back to the dinner from before. Zara looked at the clock in the window of a store & looked slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been gone to long. They'll be looking for me…"

"Oh, do you want to go back?"

"NO, not really. I hate that ship. But if they catch me with you then they really will be mad &…" she trailed off & looked down.

"Hey, don't worry," he said in a soft voice, putting an arm around her "I can look after my self. I'll be fine."

"Not if you stay around me…" She looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I'm a super sayain. I can deal with your parents." She looked at him, still looking worried. _I hope so…_she thought before looking over at his arm. Trunks looked at it as well then quickly put it behind his head & blushed. Zara smiled at him & he smiled back. It was strange how he was falling for someone he had only met a few hours ago. He put his hand in his pocket & she put her arm through his & they continued walking towards capsule corp. 

Zara smiled to her self then saw some movement on the roof of a near by building out of the corner of her eye. She moved her head to see it again & Trunks looked as well.

"What's up there? I can't see anything." Zara ignored him & carried on watching before sensing something behind her.

"Hello Zara. I'm guessing that there is a good reason for why you are with _him_." Zara's heart sank. She knew what was about to happen. Trunks turned to see Tank standing there looking furious.

"I tried to raise you properly, Zara, I asked you to do one simple thing for me & you ignore me. This is the thanks I get for looking after you?" Zara still didn't turn round & simply stood there. Trunks stared at the blonde man.

"From what I hear, you didn't do that a good a job. She basically raised herself."

"You stay out of this. This is between her & me." Trunks glared at him. Zara had told him what her life was like & she never mentioned her parents. Tank looked at Zara angrily.

"Don't make me have to punish you. Turn round or I will." Zara's eyes widened. Trunks, get out of here. Get away from him now. Trunks looked at her confused. Tank watched them both.

"You have until the count of three. Turn round or you know what will happen." Zara looked at Trunks out of the corner of her eye, pleading with him. Please get out of here. You have to or he'll hurt you. 

"One!"

"Zara, what are you talking about?"

"Two!"

"Just go now." Trunks stared at her then stepped in front of her.

"No, I'm not leaving you with him."

"Three, you should of listened to her boy!" Tank lifted his hand into the air then quickly brought it down. As he did so, a shock wave went out that made Trunks have to cover his face. When he brought them down he saw Zara standing in front of him, shaking. He looked past her to see that they were inside a large pinkish dome & beyond that was…nothing. All the buildings were turned to rubble. The ground had become dead. It looked more like a desert now & in the middle of it was Tank, smirking at them. Trunks stood up & walked towards Zara, his mouth open as he took in what had happened. He then glared at Tank.

"How could you? You destroyed all those innocent people for no reason!"

"They were all weak any way. I just want my daughter." Trunks growled. Electricity started to pulse round him.

"How dare you! You can't just come here & destroy everything when you don't get what you want!"

"I can do whatever I want to. Zara, put down that shield & get over here before I really get mad." Zara did nothing but shake. She kept her head down & her eyes covered by her hair.

"Hey! She doesn't want to talk to you! Besides, I have a score to settle! You destroyed my home. My mother was here! I can not let you get away with this!" he yelled as his eyes turned green. He kept glaring at Tank as his hair stood on end & turned gold. A golden aura burst outwards & pulsed electricity as he went ssj2.

"You are going to pay."


	5. the fight

**Chapter5: the fight.**

****

Trunks & Zara stood in the newly formed desert facing an angry Tank.

"Zara, put down that shield & get over here before I really get mad." Zara did nothing but shake. She kept her head down & her eyes covered by her hair.

"Hey! She doesn't want to talk to you! Besides, I have a score to settle! You destroyed my home. My mother was here! I can not let you get away with this!" Trunks yelled as his eyes turned green. He kept glaring at Tank as his hair stood on end & turned gold. A golden aura burst outwards & pulsed electricity as he went ssj2.

"You are going to pay." Tank stared at him then laughed.

"I'd like to see you try. If you really have a death wish then bring it. I need a laugh." Trunks growled as the golden aura surrounding him got bigger. His eyes narrowed as he got into a stance then lunged himself forward & towards Tank. He thrust his fist forward & started to attack Tank. Tank blocked Trunks' punches & started to give him some of his own. Trunks dodged a few then got hit hard in the face & doubled back before turning round with a round house that hit Tank. Tank recovered & started to throw kicks & punches at Trunks, which he dodged & returned some of his own.

Zara looked up & watched the battle. She knew who was going to win. She looked down again & shut her eyes. _I…I can't fight my own father. Can I? No, I can't fight dad but I can't let Trunks get hurt…what am I supposed to do?_

While she was thinking this, Trunks was punching Tank but was having no effect. Tank dodged one last punch before giving Trunks an uppercut followed by a kick to the stomach. Trunks was hit hard by it & was sent flying into the remains of a building. Tank stepped towards him, holding out a palm with a blast forming on it.

"Well, I have to admit that you put up a good fight but this is where you end." He said as Trunks looked up & stared at the blast. Zara lifted her head up to see what was happening & gasped. Before any of them realised what had happened, Tank had been kicked in to another building & Zara was helping Trunks up. They smiled at each other then looked over at Tank who was getting up.

"Bad move Zara. I'm going to have to hurt you now." He said as he smirked at them & stepped towards them.

Zara looked up at Trunks & he looked back at her. She smirked & they both turned to face Tank & got into their stances. They both then charged towards Tank & attacked him head on. Zara jumped & did a round house to Tank's head while Trunks kicked Tank's legs out from under him. Tank fell back but managed to grab Zara's arm & fling her over his head then turned & got punched in the face by Trunks. Zara landed on her feet & turned round in time to kick Tank in the head & both Trunks & Zara started throwing punches & kicks at Tank. Tank managed to block them & hit both the teenagers off & take to the air. The teens followed him & kicked him in the stomach. Both teens jumped back & aimed their strongest blasts at Tank & fired. They both hit the target & when the smoke cleared Tank was gone. Both looked round for the full blooded Kalroo then were hit with a blast. They both started to fall but turned round so that they landed on their feet & looked up at Tank before flying back up & attacking again.

"TANK! ZARA! What are you doing?" all three stopped in the middle of their attack & looked down to see Sam staring up at them.

"Mom?"

"Sam? Why'd you stop us?"

"I stopped you because this is ridiculous!" everyone looked at each other before looking back at Sam. Sam growled & beckoned Tank to come down. He did so & she grabbed his collar & pulled him away from the other two.

"Tank, why are you doing this? If you want Zara to come back then fighting someone she likes is not the way to do it!"

"It worked before…"

"No, me reasoning with her worked before! Besides, this one is stronger then the rest."

"So? He's still no match against me!" Tank said, puffing out his chest.

"Tank, get a clue. Destroying everyone that girl likes won't help. She needs to settle down eventually."

"Then I'll just beat up all the guys out there till I find one I like." Sam sweat dropped.

"Men! All they think about is fighting, never anything else…" Sam muttered as she folded her arms & looked away.

"I…I thought that was what you liked about me…"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." She snapped as she looked up at Trunks & read his mind.

"He'll do. He's a sayain. He'll be perfect."

"What! But sayains are weak and…" Sam hushed him & flew up to Zara. Are you sure that this is what you want. Once we leave you will never be welcomed back. You will be regarded as a traitor to the crew & if you leave this planet then… Yeah mom, I know. I will be terminated. I'm not going to leave. Just 'cause you hated it doesn't mean I will. Sam nodded & flew off with Tank. Trunks stared at them then back at Zara.

"What just happened here?" Zara smiled.

"They let me go. Guess mom was in a good mood…" Trunks stared then looked back at Sam & Tank.

They landed & looked around.

"I can't believe he destroyed west city…" Trunks said. Zara looked down then her head snapped up.

"I'm sensing something. Someone survived."

"What? How can that be?"

"They must have been below ground."

"We have to find them then! Come on!" Trunks said as he pulled Zara off towards the source of the energy signal.


	6. a new life

**Chapter6: a new life.**

****

They landed & looked around.

"I can't believe he destroyed west city…" Trunks said. Zara looked down then her head snapped up.

"I'm sensing something. Someone survived."

"What? How can that be?"

"They must have been below ground."

"We have to find them then! Come on!" Trunks said as he pulled Zara off towards the source of the energy signal.

They eventually reached the spot where Capsule Corp had once stood. Now it was rubble. They walked amongst it until they were over the source of the energy signal.

"I don't see a way to get down there." Zara said as she looked around.

"Well, the stairs to the lab were over there." He said as he pointed to a pile of rocks. Zara stared at it then narrowed her eyes. The rocks slowly floated upwards & away from the spot the stairs were supposed to be then landed further away.

"Wow, how'd you do that?"

"It's easy. Hurry up, we have to get down there." She said as she led Trunks down the stairs.

The lab was a mess. Some of the monitors had broken & some of the equipment had fallen over the floor. The lights were broken so it was dark down there. Trunks looked around & saw someone on the couch.

"Mom? Mom! Are you ok?" he asked as he ran over to her. He held her upright & her eyes fluttered open.

"Tr…Trunks? Is that you?" she asked, smiling slightly. She had been hit hard on the head & was bleeding.

"Yeah mom, it's me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just have a splitting headache. What happened up there?" Trunks frowned as he looked away.

"He…he destroyed the city…"

"What! Who did? What happened?" Bulma asked as she sat up.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're ok."

"Trunks, tell me what happened." Bulma demanded as she stared at her son. He sighed then explained what had happened.

"…& That's it. Zara sensed you & we came here to see if you were alright."

"Wait a minute, she's still here?" Bulma asked as she looked past her son & at Zara who was leaning against the wall Vegeta style & was staring at the floor.

"Oh. Hello there." Bulma said as she noticed Zara. Zara stared at her then stood up straight & looked down nervously. Bulma stared at her before looking back at Trunks.

"So, what's the deal with her? Is she your new girl friend or something?" Bulma whispered. Zara blushed as she looked down.

"Mother! Please, your embarrassing me…" he answered as he blushed as well. Bulma smirked before attempting to get up. She winced & needed Trunks to balance her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to get out of here. Besides, I think one of the gas canisters got damaged & is leaking…"

"Oh, right…lets get out of here then." He helped Bulma out, with Zara behind them, & stepped out on the newly formed desert. They all looked around, taking it all in.

"I…I can't believe this happened…" Bulma said as she looked around. Trunks nodded & Zara looked away.

"It's what he does…we got off lucky actually…" Bulma & Trunks stared at Zara then back at the ruins of west city. Soon a news helicopter came & took Bulma to a hospital after asking a few questions that nobody answered.

A year later, Capsule Corp had been rebuilt in Orange star city. (Hercule never 'saved' the world so it wasn't renamed to Satan city). Zara had moved in at Capsule Corp & helped Bulma out in the lab & Trunks was getting ready to be the CEO of Capsule Corp. everything had been peaceful & Trunks & Zara have been happily dating. Now they were both wondering around Orange star. Zara looked up at a shop that had a wedding dress in it & she stared at it. Trunks looked at it as well then looked away.

"Um…so, what now?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know," Zara said as she looked away from the shop "we could go catch a movie?"

"Ok then." Trunks said as he looked at her again. _Does she want to?_ He thought before looking away again.

They went into the theatre after getting their tickets & some food. It was an action movie that had been recently made & was pretty good. Trunks put his arm round Zara & she leaned into him as she watched it with him. She watched the romance bits with a little bit more interest then she normally did & Trunks noticed. _She does want to…_he thought as he looked at the screen. Zara stared up at him. She had stronger senses then humans & noticed his heart beat get faster.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she whispered. He looked down & smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm ok." He lied & went back to watching the movie. Zara stared at him a bit longer then went back to watching the movie as well.

It was late by the time it ended & they decided to go home. Zara wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at the ground. Trunks stared at her then took off his jacket.

"Here, take this." Zara nodded & thanked him as she let him put it over her shoulders. He carried on watching her as they walked along. _She's beautiful, maybe I should ask her. I mean I might as well, I love her…_Trunks looked away from her & carried on walking round the corner & up to Capsule Corp.

The next morning, Trunks got up early & left the house. He was still out by the time Zara finished up in the new G.R Bulma had made. After her shower, Zara went down to the lab to see if Bulma knew where he had gone. She didn't so Zara went back up stairs & watched TV. It was late by the time Trunks got home. He was nervous about something & kept pacing around.

"Trunks, what's wrong? Where have you been all day?" He stared at her.

"Nothings wrong, why would you think that?" he asked. Zara raised her eyebrow at him & folded her arms.

"It's nothing, I promise that nothing is wrong. I just have a little surprise for you tonight. Why don't you get changed into something else & I'll meet you in the kitchen." He said, smiling down at her. Zara stared at him some more before getting up & leaving.

When she came back down Trunks was waiting outside. He looked up & smiled at her. She had changed into a light blue dress & had let her hair down.

"Um…you look great." He said as he straightened up. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, you look good too. Now what's this surprise?"

"Be patient. You'll see. Just close your eyes," he said as he walked up to her & covered her eyes, "& come right this way." He finished as he led her into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm here. What's the surprise?"

"Just a minute." He said as he walked away & put the finishing touches on the table.

"Ok, you can open them now." She did as she was told then gasped. He had set up a romantic, candle lit dinner for two. Trunks led her to a chair & she sat down.

"Tonight we are going to have a nice meal with another surprise at the end." He said & took the lid off the plate in front of Zara.

"Trunks, this is great. But, why our you…"

"Because I love you & I felt like It." He said as he sat down opposite her. Zara stared at him then smiled before looking at her plate & digging in. when they had both finished their food, Trunks got up. Zara watched him as he walked over to her & knelt down on one knee.

"Zara, I care about you a lot & these last few months have been the happiest of my life." Zara watched him as he reached into his jacket.

"You see I love you & I want us to be together. So Zara, will you marry me?" he asked as he got out a velvet box & opened it to show a ring. Zara gasped again as she looked at it.

"Trunks, I…I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'yes'" Zara smiled at him.

"Yes, of course I will." She said as she got down & hugged him. He wrapped one arm around her & used the other to put the ring on her finger. Once it was on, Zara smiled at Trunks again before kissing him. He kissed her back & then they both parted & stood up.

"Trunks, I can't believe that we're going to get married…"

"I know, we're going to have a new life together now. Nothing bad is going to happen, it'll be perfect." They smiled at each other again & Trunks put on some music so that they could dance together, Zara resting her head against his chest & smiling happily. _Things are finally perfect_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

A/n: I know, I'm bad at romance. Well this is the only real romance chapter; next time it will be several years in to the future so be warned.


	7. the new sayains

Disclaimer: me no own! Just own Eli & Zara. Veggie belongs to a friend of mine.

****

**Chapter7: The new sayains.**

****

Zara lay in her bed. She was trying to go back to sleep but it would not come. She rolled over & felt around a bit, finding something hard. She opened one eye as she looked up.

"Trunks?" she asked the darkness. He wasn't there. She looked down & sighed. What she had felt was an action figure.

"Eli…" she said to her self before putting it down & rolling over onto her side. Trunks would have gone to work ages ago. He was now the CEO of Capsule Corp. Zara was used to not finding him next to her when she woke up. She had to be.

She soon heard voices coming from down stairs & knew it was time to get up. She got up with less grace then she used to & walked to the bathroom where she studied herself in the mirror; a recent habit that she had picked up. She was older now, many years had past & she was now a mother of three. Her eldest had moved out but she still had the boys to take care of. She sighed again as she came out of the bathroom & got dressed into her usual jeans & t-shirt. She clipped her hair back before setting off down stairs.

When she got down there, her eldest son was there eating his breakfast.

"Veggie, where's your brother?" she asked as she looked round the kitchen.

"Right here mommy." The youngest said as he pushed the cereal box away so that he could be seen. He had messy brown, spiky hair & his fathers blue eyes. He grinned up at his mother before finishing his fifth bowl of cereal. Veggie rolled his eyes before finishing his sixth. Veggie kept his deep purple, nearly black, hair long & round his jaw line & kept his golden eyes on the cereal box.

Zara stared at them for a second before smiling to herself & turning round. _Must be my lucky day, they're normally arguing by now_ She thought. As soon as her back was turned, the brown haired boy grabbed the box to pour another bowl of cereal. A small plastic bag fell into his bowl & he smiled.

"Yes! I got it!" the little boy exclaimed as he dropped the box & got the prize. He opened it & grinned.

"Great, I needed this one to finish off the set!"

"Hey, let me see!" Veggie said as he snatched the toy.

"Hey! Veggie! It's mine! It fell in my bowl!"

"I'm just looking at it! Geese, Eli, you always over react!"

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"I know you do" Veggie said, smirking. Eli pouted & went red.

"MOM!"

"Stop it Veggie." Zara said automatically.

"I didn't do anything. Eli is over reacting again!" Veggie said trying to look innocent.

"Am not!"

"You are, you're doing it right now."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are t…"

"Stop arguing, both of you!" both boys gulped as they looked up at their mother.

"He started it…" Eli mumbled.

"Did not." Veggie mumbled back.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Would you two give it a rest!" both boys looked down again.

"Just finish your breakfast & go to the GR." The boys mumbled something that sounded like 'he started it' before getting down. (Eli was shorter then Veggie since he was six & Veggie was 14.) Eli grabbed the prize & ran off with Veggie behind him rolling his eyes. Zara sighed as she looked down at the mess they left.

"Can't believe I still have a whole day of this…"

Later on, they were all in the GR. Zara was in her usual training outfit, a red gi top & a black belt with black tight pants. Eli was in a red Gi with a black belt & Veggie was in a black gi with a red belt. Zara usually sparred with the boys on the weekend; it was Trunks that had been mainly teaching them. Zara hadn't had much time to have her own training time lately. She now looked over them & got ready for the warm up. They got into their stances & charged at each other as they started to attack. As normal, Veggie powered up a little more then the others & mainly attacked Zara, slowly rising up into the air. Eli tried to get more involved but Veggie kept kicking him into a wall & going back to Zara. After about the sixth time, Eli hit the wall & fell down onto the floor. He then jumped up & growled.

"Hey! Why won't you let me fight mom!"

"Because I'm fighting her & you would just get in the way!"

"I would not!"

"Yeah you would, you can't even go super sayain yet."

"Neither have you!"

"Yeah right, I've been able to do it for years!" he said as he went super.

"So? I could do that if I felt like it!"

"No you couldn't, you're weak." Veggie said as he smirked at Eli.

"Veggie, don't call your brother weak. You know that's not true!" Zara said. Eli looked down at the ground & growled. When he looked up again, his eyes were red.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!" He yelled as a golden aura went up around him & his hair & eyes changed colour.

"He can go super!" veggie asked as his jaw dropped.

"No, this is one step further. He's a super sayain two!" Zara said sounding shocked & proud at the same time. Eli took a deep breath as he glared at his big brother.

"Since when could you do that!" Veggie said, still looking shocked. Eli smirked.

"Ages ago." Zara walked up to him.

"Why didn't you say something? We have to tell your dad!"

"Err, we do?"

"Yes, we do. I'm so proud!" she said as she bent down. Eli grinned then poked his tongue out at Veggie.

Later on, the boys were out side playing. Zara smiled to herself as she let her hair down. She was happy & her life was great. Trunks would be home soon & he'll be expecting dinner. She turned round & went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Just as she turned on the oven, she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Zara, it's been along time."


	8. alternative motives

I realised a while ago that I had previously uploaded the wrong chapter. I'm sorry for doing that & the real chapter 6 is now up. Now on with this fic! 

Chapter8: alternative motives 

****

The boys were out side playing. Zara smiled to herself as she let her hair down. She was happy & her life was great. Trunks would be home soon & he'll be expecting dinner. She turned round & went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Just as she turned on the oven, she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Zara, it's been along time." Zara couldn't believe that she was back.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to visit my own daughter?" Zara turned round & stared at Sam, who was sitting in one of the chairs with her cloak swept back over her shoulders & her leg crossed over the other.

"What are you doing here?" Sam smiled & casually moved some hair out of her face.

"I'm here to see my grandchildren, if that's alright with you." Zara glared at her mother.

"You are not to go near my children."

"Don't be silly Zara. If it wasn't for me then they wouldn't be here."

"Yeah well I guess I can thank you for a lot of things. Now get out of my home!"

"Your home? I thought this place belonged to the sayain?" 

"It belongs to both of us, now either tell me what you are doing here or get out." Sam sighed.

"Fine then, we'll get straight to business. I'm here for my grandchildren."

"Well you came here for nothing then."

"No, I'm going to get what I came for. I knew you & the sayain would have powerful children so I bided my time until I could recruit them."

"What? You're here to take my kids away from me? Don't tell me that you let me stay here just so you could end up with a few new foot soldiers!"

"I don't know about that. I'm just here to train the boys properly as soon as we get them we'll…" Sam was cut off.

"What do you mean by we? I only see you in here." Sam smirked.

"Well your father is out collecting them. & as soon as he does we will be on our way." Zara stared at her mother. She was the diversion. The boys could be gone by now. Zara glared at Sam before running out the door as fast as she could leaving Sam with a satisfied look on her face.

Zara ran to the bottom of the garden. She could hear the boys & Bulma. _Good I'm not too late_ she thought. She skidded to a halt as she watched her sons playing with Bulma watching them & sighed.

"Hello boys." A deep voice said from behind the boys. The boys stopped what they were doing & stared at Tank as he came towards them.

"Hey! Who are you?" Veggie asked as he stared at Tank. Zara looked at her father & started walking towards them.

"Veggie, Eli, get away from him! He's not to be trusted."

"Zara? I thought you were talking to your mother? Oh well, I guess you know why we are here?"

"Yes I know. & you're not going to have them."

"That's for them to decide now isn't it?" Tank said smugly as he turned towards the boys who were looking confused.

""Boys, I am your grandfather. I'm here to take you on a little trip." Veggie frowned at Tank where as Eli looked more confused.

"Grandpa?" he asked confused. Tank gave a false smile as Zara stepped in between the boys & Tank.

"Boys, get inside, now." Veggie nodded & pulled on Eli's arm as Bulma came down & hurried them inside. Sam appeared next to her husband & looked at Zara.

"You know I'm going to win, right? Why bother protecting them?"

"I bother because they are my children. & you are not going to win if I say anything about it!" she answered her mother as they stared at each other.

Inside, the boys & Bulma had just gotten inside. They all went over to the kitchen window & looked out. Trunks came into the room & looked at everybody.

"What's going on out there?"

"Some guy came saying he was grandpa." Veggie instantly said as he climbed up onto the counter for a better look.

"What?"

"It's true daddy, why is mommy so worried?" Eli asked as he stared up at his dad. Trunks growled as he looked out the window & remembered what had happened the last time Zara's parents had appeared. He quickly threw off his work jacket & ran out the door to join Zara. Eli blinked. _What's going on…?_

"Mom doesn't like grandma & grandpa, drr!" Veggie said as he watched Trunks run over to Zara.

"Why not?" Eli asked as he frowned up at Veggie. Everyone stayed quiet.

Meanwhile outside, Zara looked at trunks out the corner off her eye & smiled.

"Good to see you made it, I might need some help here." Trunks nodded & glared at Sam & Tank. Sam & tank exchanged a quick glance & smiled. Tank tilted his head to the side & Sam stared back at the house.

"Boys? Why did you go in? Don't you want to see your grandparents?" Sam asked.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to go near them! Don't even speak to them!" Sam glanced at Zara then back at the house where veggie was glaring out the window. Eli stared out with his big brother._ She doesn't look so bad, why can't I just go see what she wants?_

_"_Eli! You stay in there!" Zara called to her son. Sam glared at Zara then looked at the house with a reassuring look on her face.

"Eli, you can trust me. I won't hurt you." Inside the house, Eli flinched. Sam looked all right but his mom had told him to stay. He wasn't sure what to do. _It won't hurt just to go see what she wants…_Eli thought as he stepped towards the door. Without Bulma noticing, he opened the door & walked out. Sam smirked.

"That's right Eli. Come see your grandmother." Eli tilted his head to the side & slowly walked towards her.

"No! Eli! Go back inside!" Zara pleaded. Eli stopped & stared at his mother then back at Sam.

"Eli, don't listen to your mother, she doesn't know what she's talking about. You can trust me." Trunks growled & took off.

He charged towards Sam, ready to attack her when a green tail wrapped round his throat, nearly choking him. Zara looked up to see that Talius had camouflaged himself on a tree. She growled & powered up. As the red aura washed over her & her hair spiked out at the bottom, she didn't notice the shadow underneath her. Before she jumped up to attack, it burst up & wrapped over her, turning into Grund who had her in a tight hold. Eli's eyes widened as he watched.

"Don't worry, it's just a precaution. Zara is just mad at me for some silly reason. She doesn't mean what she's saying." Eli nodded but hesitated.

"Don't you trust me?" Sam said, trying to look inviting. Eli slowly walked up to Sam & she bent down to his level & smiled. She took his hand & stood up again & smirked at Zara.

"Say good bye."

"Bye mommy." Eli said smiling. Zara went to say something but Grund covered her mouth. _Finish them_ then Sam, Tank & Eli were gone.


	9. race against time

**Chapter9: race against time**

****

Trunks & Zara stared wide-eyed at where their youngest son had just stood. Talius smirked as he threw Trunks into a tree & jumped down from his own. Zara started shaking. _No…_she thought. _How could I have let this happen! They can't be gone!_  She lowered her head & electricity flickered down her. Trunks stood up, rubbing his neck, as he stared over at his wife as a red aura flared up around her, surprising Grund. Grund looked down in surprise as Zara broke out of the hold & quickly gave a round house to his gut. Trunks went SSJ & drop kicked Talius before looking back at Zara.

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe. They probably will still be in orbit, if we hurry then we can catch them." Zara said & Trunks nodded.

"Not ssso fassst!" Talius said as he got up. Grund got back up as well & made a Grunting noise.

"Tough talk Grund, but you can't keep us here!" Zara said before moving back to Trunks.

"Wanna bet?" Talius sneered before turning invisible. Grund tilted his head to the side before going back into the shadows. Trunks & Zara looked round to see where they went before they both got a heavy blow to the head. They stumbled back a bit then looked around a bit.

"Camouflage, I hate it when he does this…" Zara breathed as she looked round again Trunks nodded & looked round also. Zara sensed some movement behind her & jumped up into the air, floating there, to see what it was but ended up having Talius's tail round her neck.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" He said. Zara rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean I can't believe I fell for that?" Talius looked confused before Zara powered up & electrocuted the lizard &, grabbing his tail, swung him round then let go, sending a ki-blast after him.

"Hurry, we don't know how much time we have before they get away!" Zara called down to Trunks. He quickly looked round for Grund then took off, or at least tried. He looked down to see Grund's hand holding on to his ankle. Slowly Grund came up, out of the ground. Trunks stared at him in shock as he resurfaced. When Grund was back up, he swung Trunks around & smashed Trunks in to the ground then swung him around again & smashed him in to the ground on the other side. Trunks glared at Grund before powering up to try & get the big guy off. Grund made a laughing noise & absorbed all the power from Trunks' golden aura, making him go normal again.

"Trunks! Don't power up near him! He's made out of pure dark energy & can absorb your ki!" Zara yelled down at him.

"You couldn't have told me that before!" Zara rolled her eyes before diving down & kicking Grund in the face until he let go of Trunks. She then put up a pinkish shield round the to keep Grund out.

"Can't he just absorb his way through this."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The bubble shield turned in side out & started to glow yellow as Zara filled it up with ki. When she was done, Grund stared up at the energy ball & made the annoying laughing sound again. Zara frowned at him before throwing the ball at him.

"Try & get out of this one!" She yelled as the ball flew towards the big guy. He attempted to block it but he started to be sucked into it. He looked up at it & there was a little bit of tension between him & the ball as he started to get sucked in then the ball got a little smaller. Finally, he got pulled into the ball but instead of exploding it just stayed there. Zara stared at it.

"Weird, it should have blown…"

"Does it really matter? We have to go!" Zara nodded & grabbed his hand before sensing up around the planet. She smirked & they both disappeared.

A/n: sorry, I ran out of ideas. Next time they'll be on the ship &…you better read the next chapter when it's here to find out!


	10. more trouble

Chapter 10: more trouble 

****

Veggie ran out of the house & watched as his parents disappeared.

"Crud, grrr, I knew I should've got out here sooner!" he yelled as he looked up. Bulma followed him out.

"Come on Veggie, we should get back in, it's not safe yet, those over…things could still be around here." She said as she looked anxiously around. Veggie turned to face her smirking.

"Yeah, it won't be safe here for you grandma. But I'm a super sayain & I have to find my little brother!" he said as the smirk grew.

"Oh no, you better not be thinking what I think you are Veggie Briefs!"

"Well, I guess I better not tell you then! Bye grandma!" he said, still smirking then disappearing into thin air. Bulma growled to herself.

"That boy! He can be just like his grandfather sometimes!" she stared upwards before walking back to the house.

Meanwhile, in orbit, Zara & Trunks had just appeared in the cargo bay & were looking around.

"How are we supposed to get out of here? I prefer we didn't end up in another galaxy!" Trunks said as he started to get agitated.

"Cool it, this ship just seems to have gotten bigger since I left…" she trailed off & stared at a crate. Trunks stepped up to her & placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back. It doesn't matter if we get a little lost, we'll still find him." He said as Zara looked up at him & smirked.

"I know we'll get him, no one takes my son & gets away with it. Besides, who said I was lost? I was born on this ship, I think I can remember a little thing like how to get to the bridge!" Trunks stared at her then smiled.

"You just looked a little lost, but you're right, they're not getting away with this!" He smirked back at her then heard a low thud further away. Both he & Zara turned to face where the sound had came from & saw small cloud of dust. They looked at each other before cautiously walking towards it. They peered over a large crate to see Veggie on the floor dusting himself off.

"Man, I need to work on that, I appeared five feet in the air…" he mumbled to himself before he heard an irritated cough from behind. He looked round & laughed nervously.

"Err, hey mom. Hey dad…"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your grandmother!" Zara said as she frowned down at her son.

"I wanted to help you guys rescue Eli…" Veggie said, trying his best to look innocent as he looked at his parents.

"You better go home right now or I'll…" Zara started but was cut off as the ship suddenly began to shake violently, pushing them all to the floor.

"What was that?"

"They just went into hyper drive. It'll take awhile to get home now. I guess Veggie's stuck here with us…" Zara said as she frowned. Veggie grinned as Trunks got up & went to help up Zara.

"Guess so, but he can look after himself. There is a way back right?"

"Yeah, but it's like I said. It'll take awhile." Trunks nodded as Zara said it then looked over at Veggie.

"You better be careful up here. No messing around. You have to do exactly what we say, understand?" Veggie nodded & quickly stood at attention. Trunks smiled at Veggie & took Zara's hand.

"Lets go then. We have to find Eli & fast!" He said & Zara nodded at him & started to walk towards the door. Once they got there the door opened & a figure stood there.

"Uh oh, are we in trouble now?"

"Shh Veggie, get back & hide. Quickly!" Zara hissed & Veggie ran behind a crate. Both grown ups got into their fighting stances & watched as the figure moved out of the light so that they could Trunks & Zara could see properly.

A/n: sorry, I'm lazy & can't think of anything to continue. I'll continue it soon. (As long as I don't get tons more HW & course work. I'm getting tired of school already & we're only a few weeks in! .)


	11. a plot

Gomen for not updating very often; schools been a nightmare! Luckily I have study leave so I can update while I'm waiting for the evil exams! ^ ^

Any way, on with the story!

**Chapter11: a plot.**

****

Both Zara & Trunks were in their fighting stances, waiting for whoever it was to show them selves. Veggie peered over the crates to get a good look at the figure. They all stayed perfectly still, waiting for the first move when the figure spoke.

"Zar-zar? Is that you?" Trunks starred at his wife who was standing up right again, trying to get a good look.

"Ki…Kitrina?"

"OMG! It is you! Kami, how long has it been?" the figure asked excitedly as she stepped into the light. She had short, golden hair that hung just below her ear, red eyes & blue skin. She was wearing a white crop top & white, baggy pants.

"I dunno, a couple of years…" Zara said as she watched her old friend. Kitrina just grinned & hugged her old friend, acting really excited.

"A couple? Aw, come on Zar! It's been ages! Last I saw of you, you were trying to finish that warp engine! Now look at you! You've settled down! & You thought that you weren't going to get anyone with that whole 'my dad destroys every thing' thing! Just look at your self!" Zara stared at her friend for a minute.

"Well you haven't changed much. You still talk for the galaxy."

"& You still take things to seriously."

"I think I took what that man did much more lightly then I should have."

"Don't tell me you haven't gotten over that yet! So he blew a few dozen planets up in front of you then blamed the whole thing on you! It's not as bad as it sounds." Zara gave Kitrina a weird look after she said this.

"Do you even realise what you just said?" she asked. Kitrina stared at her blankly then shrugged it off.

"Well it's true. If you had just ignored it then it wouldn't have been a big deal. But lets just forget about that. What are you doing in the cargo bay?" Zara rolled her eyes before explaining about her son's kidnapping.

"Oh, so that sweet little brown haired kid is yours? I thought your mom had had another kid or something while I was away."

"You thought my mom would have another kid? MY mom?"

"Good point…" Kitrina said, laughing nervously then looking back down the corridor.

"Well, no one's coming. I could take you up there now. But then again you should be able to get there yourself, you were born on this ship…" Kitrina said, trailing off.

"Um, yeah…I should…" Zara said, looking slightly nervous, making Kitrina sweat drop.

"You've forgotten the way, haven't you? Fine, I'll take you there. Just keep quite, I don't want my head blown off anytime soon, thank you!" Kitrina said before turning round & walking back down the hall. Trunks & Veggie looked up at Zara before they all followed her.

Meanwhile, in a room on the opposite end of the ship to the bridge, Sam was settling Eli in.

"There, the uniform fits you." She said, looking down at her grandson in his new black gi, still trying to act nice. Eli nodded & starred out the window, watching the stars pass.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still trying to act nice.

"I dunno. I just feel weird. I think I should have stayed home…" Eli said, trailing off. Sam frowned then softened her face & knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry. You're doing the right thing; you should be up here with your grandparents. We can teach you a lot." She said, smiling. Eli nodded again & didn't take his eyes away from the window. Sam frowned again & stood up. _We need to hurry this up. I sense them on the ship. Tank, send Kitana in. _ she said telepathically & looked over at the door as another blue woman came in, with her long, blonde hair in a high pony tail wearing a white skirt & crop top. (Think mystique from x-men minus those glove things she has on her arms) the woman smiled at Sam & glowed white as she walked into the room, shrinking into a little girl with pale skin & brown hair up in pigtails. _I'll work on him for you. He'll be with you by this evening. _ The now little girl said. _Excellent. What about your sister? _ _She's with them. She's taking them to the bridge as we speak. _ _Good, then it's all going as planned. We'll just need to get rid of the saiyan & the universe will be ours for the taking. _ Sam said & smirked as she left the girl with Eli, looking back at them as she left.

A/n: ok, it's not normally Sam's style to take over the universe or anything but they had to be after something! This was just the best thing I could come up with ^ ^; more of this whenever I next have time to write; probably have something up for one of my fics this week. If not then…um…sorry! Ja'ne!


	12. Taken

**Chapter12: Taken**

****

Kitrina walked up to a closed door before turning round & whispering.

"We're here. Your parents should be in there Zar." The others nodded & Zara went to open the doors.

"Wait! Be careful in there. They might be expecting you…" Zara looked back at her old friend & smiled.

"Knowing them, probably. Thanks for showing the way but I have to do this, I have a bone to pick with those two." Zara said before going to the door again. Trunks looked back at Kitrina to thank her as well but she had vanished.

"Strange…" Trunks muttered as Zara got the door open.

"Never mind her, we have more important things to do."

"Yeah, dad, Eli, remember!" Trunks looked back at them & nodded, still feeling uneasy & followed them in.

They were in a large room. They were stood on a balcony overlooking the bridge where they could see several people at computers & Tank in the centre looking angry.

"I don't see Eli…" Veggie whispered as they glanced around. Zara frowned & continued looking.

"He hast to be here somewhere." Trunks looked over at Zara.

"Maybe he's on another part of the ship?"

"Maybe…" Zara said, trailing off.

Meanwhile, on another part of the ship, Eli was frowning at the floor with the girl watching him.

"Are you ok, Eli?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know, Kitana, I just think I should go home."

"Why?" she asked him.

"I just do…Mom looked upset when I went to grandma…"

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yes, but Mom'll be mad at me. So will dad…"

"True, you did just go off with someone your parents obviously wanted you to stay away from…"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I wouldn't know. What was it like down there?"

"It was ok I guess…I could always talk to grandma if something was wrong…or my parents…Veggie was annoying most of the time but he was ok too…"

"Hmm, Veggie, you have hardly mentioned him. What's he like?"

"He's my brother. He's ok I guess but he's my brother…"

"I know he's your brother, but what was he like?" Eli stopped to think.

"He was ok I guess. He did pick on me a lot…called me weak & didn't really let me join in the training…"

"That doesn't sound like a very nice brother…" Kitana said whilst putting her hands behind her head.

"He was just…um…" he trailed off.

"He was just what? Picking on you for being younger? Calling you weak because you are smaller then him? Didn't let you join in anything for no real reason?" she said, keeping a perfect straight face while looking at him quizzically.

"He wasn't always like that…"

"He may not of always been like that but I know what he was doing. He was trying to take everything for him self. He was trying to have your parents all to himself  & not let you have any fun. That's not what big brothers do. Big brothers are supposed to look out for their younger brother. He was supposed to be looking out for you but he wasn't. He was trying to get rid off you."

"But…but that doesn't sound right…" Eli said as Kitana stared at him & got closer.

"Think about it, he wanted this to happen. That's why he didn't stop you. But now you've got something he hasn't. You got the grandparents he never met. You're going to get stronger & have fun with your grandparents while he's stuck on earth." She got close enough to whisper the last part in his ear before backing away & surveying him with golden eyes. He starred into them, nodding slightly, before shaking his head.

"It still doesn't sound right. He's my brother, why would he want to get rid of me?" Kitana sighed & looked down.

"Sorry to say this Eli, but he doesn't want you back. & your parents probably don't either. None of your family does." Eli starred at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you left, your brother persuaded your parents that you were a traitor. They don't want you back. They would have arrived by now if they had. Your mom might come but no one else will…" she said, trying to look sad. Eli looked down. _That can't be right…can it?_ He thought, looking miserable. Kitana watched him then smirked to herself. _He's almost done; he's ready for you to begin now. _ She thought, as she got up.

Back on the bridge, Zara backed away from the edge of the balcony.

"We better try somewhere else. I just can't seem to sense him for some reason…" she said, frowning.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I know we will." Trunks said as he joined her. She nodded & turned to the door to find Kitrina blocking the way.

"Aren't you going to stay? After I led you here?" she asked, mockingly.

"Kitrina, we don't have time for this. Move." Zara said, trying to keep her voice down so her father didn't hear.

"Um…nah. Can't do that." She said whilst smirking. Trunks frowned & walked up to her.

"Let us pass. We need to find our son now." He growled, trying to move her out of the way. She moved slightly & frowned.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. My sister wouldn't want you hurting me."

"Kitana's here as well?" Zara said while frowning. Kitrina nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hear." A voice said behind them. They all turned round to see Kitana in her real form sitting on the railing with Tank behind her. Zara growled.

"Kitrina? How could you? I thought you were my friend…"

"Well I am," she said, looking hurt, "How many times did I help you get outta here? A lot. This was nothing personal." She said, smirking again.  Zara began to shake & Trunks rested an arm on her.

"That's enough. Just tell us where our son is!" he growled as he glared at Kitrina.

"Calm down, you'll see him again. He won't be the same as you remember him but neither will the rest of your family when we're through…" said another voice behind Kitrina. Sam had just come through the doors. Trunks stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he growled, getting in front of Zara & Veggie.

" It's simple really. Even for a saiyan monkey to understand. You see we did a little altering to Kitrina, with Kitana's help of course, just to see if something we've been working on works. You see if it works with Kitrina then it should work on Zara & the boys." Sam smirked at her son-in-law as a gloved hand appeared through the shadow underneath Zara & grabbed her ankle, pulling her down.

"What! Hey! Get off of me!" she yelled as she tried to get loose but she was being pulled into the shadow below her. She let out a scream as she disappeared. Trunks & Veggie starred at the spot in disbelief before turning & lunging at Sam. They both ended up just floating in place.

"You'll see her again. So if I was you I'd calm down." Sam said while smirking & Tank walked up to Trunks.

"Have a good sleep…" He muttered before everything went dark for Trunks.

A/n: ok, that was bad. I'd like to hear what people thought of it though. So please review & tell me! Ja'ne!


End file.
